Treacherous Waters
Treacherous Waters is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred and thirty-fifth case of the game. It is the twentieth case of the game's World Edition (Season 3) and also the second case to take place in South Asia. Plot After the Bureau's help was needed in Mumbai following the devastating tsunami that hit the city, Jack Archer and the player were called to assist a museum to help the local police rescue people from the water and debris. Once there, they found the body of a constable named Deepak Kumar with a shot in the heart. After Elliot Clayton investigated the victim's files, he found out Kumar was investigating Om Padmasana, the suspicious guru the Bureau found out about in New Delhi. This prompted Jack and the player to add Padmasana to the suspects list. After gathering enough evidence, Jack and the player managed to incriminate Amrita Kumar, the victim's sister, as the killer. Amrita denied killing her brother, whom she loved, at first, but admitted the crime when Jack pointed all the evidence at her. Amrita was alone in the museum and felt someone approaching her from behind. Believing the person was a raider, and taking her brother's advice about self-defense, she turned around and quickly fired her gun without identifying the person first, shockingly discovering she had taken Deepak's life. At the trial, Judge Adaku understood the accidental nature of the murder and thought about being lenient, but also stated Amrita killed a person and tried to divert police attention, grounds for the judge to issue a 7 years' jail sentence for Amrita. After the trial, Jack and the player—accompanied by Lars Douglas—were going to eat some curry when Ingrid Bjorn arrived in the office with some tasks for the two detectives: Chief Medhekar of the Mumbai Police Department needed their help, while a tuk-tuk driver named Sandeep Sadhra wanted to recover his driving license (which Kumar revoked after seeing Sandeep speeding). Jack and the player went to the waterfront walk to help Sandeep and found a torn paper. They placed it back together and found out it was Sandeep's license. They proceeded to return the license to a thankful Sandeep, who then parted for a trip around the country. After that, the player, followed by Jonah Karam, reunited with Chief Medhekar. He told them that Kumar had told him he had been after a mysterious criminal, but never had the chance of showing him a good piece of evidence. He also stated Kumar kept his evidence in his neighbourhood, so Jonah and the player headed there. On the flooded street, they found a box containing pieces of evidence, which belonged to Kumar. They searched through it and found a faded passport with Padmasana's face on it, which meant the guru was the criminal the late detective was looking for. They dusted the passport and revealed it belonged to an American man called Ezra Hope, the hippie the player met while working in Rhine Canyon with the Pacific Bay Police Department. Jonah and the player decided to interrogate Hope in order to make him spill the truth out. While being interrogated, the guru admitted his past life but could not remember much of it apart of smoking weed and spending his time with hippies, bikers and delinquents, until he saw a shining light which made him think about changing his life and pack his stuff for India. Hope told Jonah and the player to go to the museum and clear their karma. At the museum, Jonah and the player found a faded golden charm, which they dusted to reveal a mysterious symbol. The charm was sent to Armand Dupont for analysis. After finishing his task, Dupont revealed the charm symbolized forgiveness. Believing the guru was not planning any wrongdoing, and considering what the charm meant, Jonah decided to go with the player to Marina Romanova's office and give the profiler the charm in order to make her forgive him for almost killing her in Moscow in the past. Once inside the office, and after asking Marina for forgiveness, Jonah explained his true reasons for missing the shot on her: he failed intentionally because he fell in love with her upon sight. Although Marina barely accepted Jonah's apologies, she refused to kiss him despite the player's pleas. After the talk was done, Ingrid rushed into the Bureau's office saying that a deadly epidemic had just been unleashed in Bangalore, requiring Lars and Angela Douglas' help. With those words spoken, the player was sent to Bangalore. Stats Victim *'Deepak Kumar' (police officer shot in the chest and left in the museum) Murder Weapon *'Gun' Killer *'Amrita Kumar' Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer is right-handed. *The killer has a criminal record. *The killer quotes Gandhi. *The killer wears green. *The killer wears a nose ring. Crime Scenes Steps Trivia * This case and The Parting Shot are the only two cases of World Edition in which the victim and the killer are relatives. * While one task in A New Light required a star to talk to Marina Romanova, she was not accused of any wrongdoing during the murder investigation, and her showing up on the suspect list during A New Light should be considered incidental. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases of World Edition Category:South Asia